Game Master - Terror Infinity
by LackOfUpdates
Summary: Just a really grandiose Battle Royale and honestly what else do you need?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

If any one is willing to beta I would appreciate that.

Disclaimer: Don't own Marvel. Or any anime/manga.

Jin opened his eyes his bleary eyes to a room of more than a dozen people. All different age groups but definitely adults. He sat up trying to make sense of it all, blinking to adjust to the low-light.

The pale moonlight illuminating the gloom of the dark room. Once his eyes had adjusted he noticed there were two people in military fatigues standing off to the side holding guns. Both of them hard faced and with graying hairs.

He stood surveying his surroundings, as the people started to stir, two minutes after a pop-up showed up.

…..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..…..

Main Mission: Survive

Difficulty: Low C 11

World: Marvel Universe

Time Limit: One Month

Side Missions:

?

?

?

….

Points: Pending

…..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..…..

Everyone looked confused and the people holding guns weren't helping.

One of the two spoke up, "Alright, newbies we're going to say this once, if you don't want to die, then pay attention."

People opened their mouths, probably to rebel or shout obscenities, until he drew attention to his gun. It looked like he was louder than them.

"The Game Master has brought all of you here, after you answered yes to the Question. None of whom we've asked remember what the Question is, so there's no point in asking. Perhaps if you all survive long enough you'll find out what it was."

We all took a moment to digest this, Jin could tell some people were barely holding themselves from lashing out. These guys might as well have been speaking another language.

Game Master? Question? Survive? None what they were saying was making any remote sense. The only thing that stopped the (newbies?) was the aura of terror those guns produced. You couldn't look at a gun and not think of your death, and it wasn't as if the two looked like they wanted hugs. Their entire body language screamed 'We'd rather shoot you all than give you a tutorial', and we didn't want to risk setting them off.

The moon peaked behind the clouds now lighting up the darker corners of the room and their faces. We noted their grim features, they almost looked dead.

 _'_ _What happened for them, to make an expression like that?'_

"If you guys survive until the end you'll be taken to the Lobby where you can exchange your points for stats, skills, genetic mutations or items, we both have a genetic mutation and this gun you see here. The last setting we were in was the Movie Jaws, and there were twenty of us at the start. "

If they shone any brighter Jin might've gone blind from the two rays of happiness, though given what they said it was sort of-

Side Mission: Tutorial for New Players – Now Locked

What?

…..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..…..

Main Mission: Survive or Kill the Escaped Experiment

Difficulty: Low C 11

World: Marvel Universe

Time Limit: One Month

Side Missions:

Tutorial for New Players – Now Locked

?

?

?

….

Points: Pending

…..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..…..

Was this like an RPG? A sick twisted RPG. Then where were the basic weapons and skills one got? Or did we get any at all? By the fact, they were holding AKs meant we could get guns but from where? The Lobby they said but where was that? Jin felt he had accepted the situation a bit too fast, but attributed it to the fact nothing had happened yet that was beyond his understanding. Meaning even though he had somehow traveled to another universe, judging by the floating translucent window in front of him, one could still easily accept it as simply moving elsewhere and having to deal with a city...that gets destroyed every other day. And the villains...

There were more questions than answers, and the two didn't exactly exude a friendly enough aura where people felt safe in asking them questions. Jin decided it didn't matter, all he had to do was focus on figuring out where he was and being cautious. People didn't bring weapons to picnics...except maybe his dad.

Jin looked behind him noting the large moon illuminating the yard, and realized exactly where they were.

The giant word was standing in reverse and partially hidden by the large skyscraper in the yard middle of the crescent shape the building they were in took, but there's no way he didn't recognize them. It seemed he still hadn't accepted what was happening or at least parts of what was happening.

Oscorp.

What.

There was no way.

Jin almost denied what he was seeing. Maybe he this was a dream. Maybe he was drinking. Maybe, mayb-maybe-

 _Were they really in another place?_

It didn't make much sense for all of this to be an elaborate prank.

It would be an incredible waste of time and money. Even if people were incredibly stupid, and would do it anyway, it was unlikely.

However, if they were really in the Marvel Universe, it would be best to remember what he could. Jin recalled everything he knew about Oscorp and then looked at their mission. His brain connected the dots. And the constellation was not looking pretty.

Much of what he recalled about this place was pretty bad, at least when Spidey wasn't around. It was a spawning ground for evil and none of it was remotely normal or weak. Most of the time some bizarre experiment escaped or someone stole some tech and went on a rampage. That was was the mild stuff. He wasn't going to jinx himself or be stupid enough to be optimistic in such an unfamiliar environment.

Jin wanted to believe he was just having a bad dream, but his dreams were never this coherent. It was possible he was kidnapped as a trial experiment for beta Virtual Reality testing. Pinching his skin, he knew it was unlikely, no matter how much research people had been doing they wouldn't be able to get the world in such detail, at least not this early.

Perhaps this really was an elaborate tv game show? If it was it certainly wasn't legal, he doubted he would ever accept being on tv.

He calmed himself down and took note of what was important.

Game Master, Lobby, Marvel Universe, Points, RPG shop, Side Missions.

And their Mission; Survive The Escaped Science Experiment. There was so much he wanted to say to that ridiculous statement, that he didn't know where to begin. You don't survive Escaped Experiment scenarios by choice, you need plot armour for that. He was no protagonist as far as he knew, though he did have some military training, those kinds of characters did tend to have a high survival rate. He felt better. Marginally.

He felt around in his pocket and pulled out a pen and pocket notebook and wrote it all down. He'd rather have it written down then forget something important. Because it looked like he was going to be busy worrying about surviving the next few hours to even think about recalling all this in future was unlikely.

When Jin looked up the two veterans had left. He had expected it…but it was still disappointing. People predictably started to freak out.

He decided to speak up, albeit reluctantly, they needed to work together to survive this pseudo-horror story.

Jin spoke up, "Has anyone heard of Oscorp?"

They all looked at him like he was nuts. He returned the look. How had they never heard of-

Jin looked at their attire, most of them in business suits and dresses with the exception of two who wore normal street clothes but they all looked to be in their 20-40s.

Right, old people.

He internally sighed and accepted that excuse as flimsy as it was.

Jin then tried to explain in as much detail as he could remember, which wasn't much. This turned out to be a good thing as he realized he could improvise and lead them into thinking certain things, and perhaps skip the entire denial and breaking of the group. Knowing how annoying it was when people were in denial since he had trouble dealing with it himself and he was an incredibly accepting person, he attributed that to his love of fiction and his dad's crazy survival scenarios.

Jin played it off like this was the real world which he still half believed was true and he had no idea how we got here, which was true. All he knew of was that this was research facility that pioneered in the carious fields of science; biology, and chemistry as the main focus, true.

He then mentioned there were reports of bio-weaponry and experimentation on humans, and raised the subject that this was what was happening at the moment. They were kidnapped and were being forced to play this game which was basically a way for them to gather data, or it was for some rich guy's perverse entertainment which probably wasn't too off the mark.

Oh.

Jin realized he might've done-goofed. They didn't look like they believed him, and a few looked a lot more scared now, some slightly more calm none of it was what he had intended.

He hadn't said anything especially out there, so they should've believed him.

Not good with leading groups he tried to think of a way to calm them down when someone asked how he knew this. Jin bluffed and said he watched the news and the fact their company logo was outside the window might be another clue.

They decided not to believe him, not that it would help as most were civilians and none of them looked to have any combat or any life-and-death training at all.

Jin who hadn't seen any visible proof of anything was a paranoid individual and decided it wasn't worth the risk if they were inside a death experiment. He simply suggested they find a way out of this building or at least find a more secure location. It was a normal office, with scattered papers and some lab equipment. He didn't really want to be in here if they sent some pseudo Terminator after them.

None of them seemed that eager to move, for some stupid reason. He then told them they might be caught for trespassing and the best thing to do was leave quietly and forget all this happened.

Somehow they accepted it and they decided to leave as fast as possible and get on with their lives.

Jin strangely enough was used waking up in strange places thanks to his dad's 'Training', there was no way this was that, but from the training he had learnt to scan his surroundings and felt something off.

He couldn't pinpoint what was making him feel like that, however he did know to trust his instincts. He found a fire axe behind a glass case and thought best to take it with him, he might need a weapon later, 'Better Overkill than Dead'. He covered his fist with his clothes and broke the glass quietly and took the axe with him.

As he ventured out with everyone, and found the facility quieter than a graveyard, all the lights off with one or two on though they seemed empty. He remembered what the translucent window had said, 'Marvel Universe'.

How would a death game work out here? Would the 'experiment', as they termed, have bulletproof armour? Death games usually had the players at a serious disadvantage, from what he remembered from the books he read. Was this just a role-playing serial killer? Or an actual escaped experiment?

Alternatively, if this was real. How did the experiment get loose in the first place? Did some wack-job scientist work late into the night and fall asleep, and accidentally hit the release button? He really didn't want to die because someone hadn't bought some coffee to keep themselves awake.

Another thing that Jin still felt should've been addressed was the fact they were in the Marvel Universe, was it really? How did they even get here? Were they actually here or was this all an experiment, maybe closer to a VR session then anything. Then he remembered what happened to characters that said these lines in horror movies. They were usually the first to die.

Jin knew had already logical convinced himself he was in another universe and to follow be on the lookout, but his common sense was overriding it and he couldn't accept it emotionally. This all had none of the signs of his dad so it was throwing his senses even more of track.

Sometimes he wished he could do that deducing thing Sherlock Holmes did then he could actually back up his logic properly. Like 'Hey, this company building hasn't been refurbished in the past six months, there are signs of constant normal company employee behavioral patterns, and this piece of land hasn't been moved in the past 20 years or something.'

Jin gazed into the flickering abyss.

The blinking lights were playing havoc on his fears.

He decided it was best not to think this was where the 'blue window' said they were.

Using caution he went down the list of villains and concluded he was going to face someone along the lines of Spidey's Rogue gallery. Either as a parody and some killer wearing Goblin's costume might walk down the hallways with an axe and riot gear, or the person might come after them in an actual glider, throwing bombs at them.

If it was the later then he had no chance of winning since almost all of his villain were already stronger than Spidey who could easily lift thousands of kilograms.

Jin would take on the Joker over escaped experiment any day, especially since they could never be beat with a gun or a good RPG to the face. He just kept hoping that if this did become dangerous at least it would be kept to something human. Because the more he thought about it, the more he realized this axe was going to be useless if he faced something like that. He hoped it wasn't something impervious to bullets like the Rhino.

Going through the mental list of villains, he felt his heartbeat pump a little faster, he had managed to narrow down who they were going to face, even if the fear was held at bay momentarily. Jin didn't know whether to talk or not because if something dangerous truly was out there… he couldn't stop his hands from shaking at the thought of actually facing someone that powerful. Walking down this moonlight hallway with the shadows covering the floor, scared him more than he wanted to admit he was going to be jumping at his own shadow if he somehow survived this.

 _Please be nothing, please tell me I'm nothing but a tin-foil nutjob._

"So, does anyone have a gun, or some sort of weapon?"

Everyone jumped slightly startled by the noise, even if he kept it just barely above silence. No one responded, he just sighed and kept going, "Not even a taser? Ladies? Pepper Spray?"

They all looked like they wanted to strangle him. Jin felt his heart subside, annoying people was very therapeutic for him but he didn't like crossing the line. It was unfortunate that none of them had anything resembling a weapon.

A loud bang echoed throughout the building.

In the dark silence, it sounded like an explosion. The lack of fire and destruction told us otherwise. Getting fed up one of the businessmen walked forward impatiently his shoes clacking loudly.

Jin said, "Err, maybe walk a bit quieter?" as he shifted his eyes around and kept a grip on the fire axe.

The impatient businessman said, "I don't have time for this I have a meeting tomorrow. This farce is taking up too much time. I need to find the exit and leave this place before we get arrested and thrown in jail. Honestly would've written all of this off as a bad dream if it wasn't for the smell."

"Smell?"

Business said annoyed, "Yes, it smells like when snakes shed their skin. If I didn't know any better, I would say a large snake had escaped-"

At that point Jin stopped listening. There was perhaps one villain that stood out as one of the many Dr. Jekyll and Hyde copy cats of the series. The Lizard. A seven-foot-tall humanoid reptile that was deadly as it was intelligent depending on what version we were looking at. The fact this was Oscorp and the fact the mission parameter had used to term 'escaped experiment' it was probably safe to say it was probably Curt Conner who was experimenting on this probably late into the night and because he had either been sleep deprived or was drunkard had done the stupid thing by testing it on himself.

He was usually taken down by the cold or our friendly neighborhood hero cured him with an antidote. Before he turned again and killed a bunch of people...again. However, none of them would survive against that monster. Everything exceeded normal human strength, the only weakness he had was the cold. This wasn't the land of Maple Syrup and Polar Bears, unfortunately.

He knew that if he tried to get the people to listen to him they wouldn't believe him and would stop taking his opinions seriously when he didn't believe it himself, the only proof he had supporting him was that floating window and that could be replicated by a floating mirror. Even if Jin explained who they were likely to face and given the context it was likely it was The Lizard. He couldn't ask someone if they had a floating window beside him believed that people were ignoring their own windows since no one had mentioned anything about having one.

Then again he was just operating under the assumption that this was real and he would rather be paranoid and cautious than risk actually facing all this without preparing himself beforehand. He honestly wanted to be wrong, the text window, those two men, and the fact he had no memory of being kidnapped or any actual smell of chemicals being used on him made it hard to think otherwise. He also hadn't found any cameras that showed they were being spied on. His extensive knowledge of hidden cameras, he bitterly remembered, all learned from his military-esque dad.

Jin suddenly stopped when noticed something on the side of the wall.

"What wrong?" Jin heard someone whisper.

"Try not to freak out," Jin played it out, "but I think we have a large reptile on the loose."

Unsurpringly they looked on in disbelief.

"Something the size of a Komodo Dragon judging by the claw marks, they were most likely using them for experiments."

Showing them the marks had them believe me.

For an instant.

They muttered something about kids with overactive imaginations trying to belay the fact that a large animal might crawl out of the darkness and devour them.

They walked away and Jin sighed and went to follow when he noticed the light in one of the labs was on. He called out to them about this but they continued walking wanting to get out as quickly as possible. Jin decided there was no more wasting time and opened the door, it was curious to why this room had its light on when the rest of the building had the lights closed.

With the sudden silence, he heard the sounds of a clock break it, and found it to his right reading 4:57. Almost an hour till daylight which by then all the office workers would be in the building and they would have to explain themselves or be trying to survive the lizard alongside them. It wasn't like he knew exactly how strong the lizard was this time around, he knew for certain it would outclass them, but by how to beat something stronger, faster and somewhat likely to be smarter was the question.


	2. Chapter 2

None of these papers had anything to do on the lizard but he did find find a few that talked about a few that sounded like he was on the right track. He found an a few access cards left someone had left lying around and research papers for bio-weaponry, something about plants. A few that talked about animals, one paper was about how the Spiders had been a success and the mammal family was coming along nicely. Did that mean Peter hadn't been bit yet or was this simply coincidental? There was also a map directory-

Jin heard someone scream from down the hall.

He didn't know which way it came from so he ran in the most likely direction it could be coming from, the group that wanted out from this building.

The screaming increased in pitch, others joined her.

He pounded down the hallway and suddenly slipped on something liquid and fell on his back. He slid to a stop in front of the room just as the screams died.  
He knew it was probably what he didn't want it to be.

On shaky legs he got up and found his pants dripping. He held up the liquid in the moonlight and found it shining red.

Having seen enough horror movies to know where this was going, he wondered if it had been a good idea to follow them. What could he do anyway against the lizard?

Before he could even think to move gunfire erupted inside the room.  
Why hadn't the veterans attacked sooner-they were using the group as bait!

He took cover in case he got hit by a stray bullet. A number of explosions went off and a hiss that he had heard anacondas make in zoos. He could've imagined it but it sounded like it had been pain.

All he knew was he had to find somewhere else to hide, those guys clearly weren't anyone's allies to anyone but themselves. There was no way he was going to be able to kill that monster or help any of them.  
He wasn't strong enough or fast enough he needed a weapon.

On the map directory there had a been a room with a bunch of fiery colours probably to signal danger nearby. Naturally he ran down the hallway and doubled back to where he thought it would be, and broke in. For extra caution barricaded the door with the tables and a few chairs. One couldn't be too careful, Paranoia was literally his best friend and one of his best weapons here. Panting from the exercise he turned to see a large work space.  
The ceiling lined with pipes of all sizes and metal catwalks underneath for maintenance, rows of white stylized tables that gave a off a minimalist futuristic design all of them had computers, papers and other supplies. Further in were large white boxes with doors on them, he could make out a sign that read something in a language he couldn't read, he looked around and found the English variation which told him it was a weapons testing facility.

Jackpot!

He couldn't see very well since the room didn't have any windows but from the faint light coming from a computer monitor left on he managed to navigate the maze of workshops.

There wasn't much here, that looked to be a light switch but Jin found a few lamps that to turn on.

The last of the lamps turned on Jin looked around the room.

He found the more access cards probably intended for the rooms. He scoured facility for all the ones he could find so if those guys ever come in here to find more weapons they would be fresh out of luck. He didn't trust them, nor did they deserve it.

There were oddly shaped guns that looked like a few sci-fi weapons Jin had been familiar with. A few were a slick black variation of some modern weapons the SWAT used. There to his left, there was a wall of glass. Behind the glass was a target and a table with an assortment of guns on it. They looked to be passed the will-explode-on-contact and in the safe-for-testing phase.

It was probably dangerous picking those up with anyone supervision but with Mister Tall, Green and likely to rip his spleen out, out there prowling the grounds. He needed didn't really care about the rules at the moment he needed all the advantages he could get. Even if it had been killed he wouldn't ever trust the people in army fatigues, even the ones who had taught him had told him not to trust any who wore them in a battle zone and weren't part your team.

Better safe than dead.

He browsed the selection of guns, it wasn't like he had never fired a gun before it had more to do with that he wasn't a master at any of them either, only an expert with handguns, and passable for the other ones.

Jin messed around with each one trying to see which one would be appropriate. It was likely this entire area was sound proof, other wise that would've been quite the design flaw because he found it hard to believe that a facility this advanced would forget something like that. It would disturb the others working here.

To make sure he checked the nearby manuals for do's and don'ts and found he was right. Though it told him to wear the specialized earplugs to avoid hearing loss. There were some really stupid don'ts, like don't point an armed explosive launcher at someone else, don't stick your finger in a loaded gun or his favorite and the one he didn't understand the most was don't lick them.

The last one made him almost lose his faith in humanity. It amazed him sometimes when even in this facility where these guns were accessible by the most gifted of people, there were still people who pulled stupid stunts like this.

He decided to go with the cluster grenade launcher and the one that shot immobilizing glue-like substances. He dubbed it the Immobilizer 3000.

It was better to go for something that could get it in one blow. The purpose of the other one was to slow it down or narrow the environment down enough that he could hit it accurately with the cluster grenade launcher (CGL).

Jin had suspected everything in the room to be incredible tough so he had tested it out. Even the glass walls were niegh indestructible. It came to him as a surprise when on a whim, he fired on the table the guns were on and its didn't even have a scratch.

He didn't what store sold this type of furniture but he wondered if they also made chairs. He had always wanted an indestructible workshop. Tinkering with explosives and mechanical devices, and every time they were destroyed when something went off.

Even if he worked from a distance it was incredible irritating finding a new table and rebuilding the robot arms that helped him work. He had almost wanted to take it with him. But sighed when he remembered he still had a job to do.

Armed with the Immobilizer and CGL Jin sat in one of the chairs and thought about what he should do now. Help wasn't coming, he was alone in this.

With everyone (most likely) dead, he kind of felt guilty. He hadn't even tried to tell them, or help them. If he tried harder would they have…

Jin shook his head. It was better to stay focused he would worry about all that when he was safe.

He tried to see the situation objectively. Escaped Human-Lizard Hybrid with enhanced physicality inside the Oscorp's research facility.

He then remembered who was the head of the company. Osborn. What would he do? Actually, the better question would be what wouldn't he do. It was likely he would try to capture the Lizard and then try to erase me, and the other two if they survived. How he would do it, would be assassination or…wait, he might just pin all the murders on me!

It's not that unlikely that he wouldn't considering that he used his own son in some of his plans.

The mission had told us we had a month, and with our weaponry and physicality he doubted we would be able to defeat it here. It was best to think long term for the just-in-cases.

Jin had to escape before morning, or before one of them tripped the alarms. How those hadn't gone off yet, he didn't know.

No, it was more unlikely those hadn't gone off. Maybe they had…Silent Alarms.

A place as high tech as this would definitely have alarms. The…uh, he wasn't sure what to call the thing that brought us here. The soldiers had called it. He took out his notepad, what had they called it-Oh, right. The Game Master.

It wanted us to either kill the Lizard or Survive for one month. He highly doubted his ability in killing that death machine. He would rather fight a real alligator barehanded.

Then this universe would be the Game World itself? It sounded so…wrong. He didn't think we were restricted to the Facility, but he wondered if we were really allowed to leave.

There was no information on whether or not -

His thoughts braked and he said aloud, "System, Status, Info, Information."

At Information, a translucent window popped up.

The same one that had in the beginning.

…..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..…..

Main Mission: Survive or Kill the Escaped Experiment

Difficulty: Low C 11

World: Marvel Universe

Time Limit: One Month

Side Missions:

Tutorial for New Players – Now Locked

?

?

?

….

Points: Pending

…..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..….. …..…..

This didn't tell him anything he didn't already know.

Time Limit. One month.

He realized the Lizard had to die. Or at the very least Jin had to stop him.

If he escaped people would die, and Jin wasn't sure if ol' Web and Mask had even set up shop yet. Each variation of the comics had him start at different times, and sometimes he didn't.

This couldn't be one of stories where he did-

Wait, if Jin met him early on he could save his Uncle!

But then he might not go on to save others…

Naw, he wasn't that kind of guy. All he had to do was convince him, it wasn't like anyone knew about his powers in the first place, so going through it alone, he thought the best thing for it to do, was get rich and famous…

Okay, focus.

I'm just going to leave all that for when-if-he survived.

Best not think of it now, focus on escaping, and worry about trapping Mr. Green later.

He didn't know which way he had to go to get out of here. This place was gigantic, there wasn't exactly a map of the place laying around.

Jin didn't want to, but he had considered using the computer, if Osborn hadn't noticed then he would now. He would either:

Tip off the cops-Unlikely

Watch- He'd probably crack out some popcorn

Ring up his own private militia, sip some wine and then watch his soldiers beat Jin up and die trying to get Mr. Green. Then proceed to massproduce it and sell it for millions, and take over the world...

None of them Jin liked. If he knew where he was then he would definitely try to find how he got in here and Jin doubted he would use the Good Cop, Bad Cop Interrogation technique.

Jin doubted he would believe him if he said he just woke up here.


End file.
